1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus which use an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, broadcasting communication service has been characterized by a multifunction, wideband, and high quality. In particular, with development of electronic technology, a high-end broadcasting receiving apparatus such as a high-definition digital television (HDTV) and mobile or portable devices such as a smartphone have been increasingly spread, and thus demands on various broadcasting signal receiving methods or supports for various broadcasting services have also been growing.
As one example to meet such demands, broadcasting communication standards such as the Digital Video Broadcasting the Second Generation European Terrestrial (DVB-T2) have been developed. The DVB-T2 is currently employed in 35 countries or more in the whole world including Europe. The DVB-T2 realizes increase in transmission capacity and high bandwidth efficiency by applying the latest technology such as a low density parity check (LDPC) coding method, a 256 quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) method, or the like, and thus the DVB-T2 may provide various services of high quality in a limited band such as an HDTV.
The T2 frame which is used for the DVB-T2 overcomes a problem that a large amount of signaling information is redundantly inserted to all the symbols by using one P1 symbol and a plurality of P2 symbols which include signaling information.
However, even though signal detection is successful by the P1 symbol, a size of a guard interval which is information required to decode the P2 symbols is still unknown, and thus, a separate algorithm to estimate the size of the guard interval is required.
Thus, there is a need of for a structure of a preamble symbol which includes a large amount of signaling information and enables a robust synchronization operation and channel estimation.